


he came back

by crookedmen



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M, i just want a happy ending okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedmen/pseuds/crookedmen
Summary: Lawrence rescues Adam. Things are okay.





	he came back

He’s beautiful, of course. A sight for sore eyes indeed. But as Adam’s vision slowly stops fighting against the light and he manages to look at Lawrence properly, he realises that perhaps his former cellmate is a little _too_ beautiful. Too polished. 

And not simply because Adam is, by comparison, covered in blood, sick, tears, sweat, stale toilet water, more blood and recently a thin layer of dust.

Maybe it’s because Adam is more perceptive than Lawrence realises. Maybe it’s because he’s been trapped in here so long he’s become suspicious. Probably, it’s because his life for the past who-goddamn-knows has been in some way connected to John Kramer. Why would this encounter be any different?

‘’You’re- you’re-‘’ he stammers, eyes widening. Lawrence suspects Adam had the same look on him when he came face to face with Kramer all that time ago. Before the door was slammed on him. ‘’You’re with Jigsaw,’’ he finishes. 

‘’How do you know,’’ replies Lawrence coolly. It’s not quite a denial, nor is it a confirmation. 

Adam scoffs, his chapped lips twisting into a smile. ‘’How else would you get out? Get that fucking wound seen to. And find your way back here.’’ 

Lawrence sighs. Despite it all, Adam hasn’t changed much. He still has the same edge to his voice. ‘’You’re smart,’’ he says, sounding more like the man he was in the bathroom in response to Adam’s unshakeable consistency. More emotional. Jigsaw had made him cold. ‘’I’m here. Amanda was right, Jigsaw helps people. I’m a better man now.’’ 

‘’What the fuck are you talking about?’’ he cries, gripping a filthy pipe and trying to stand. Lawrence instinctively grabs Adam’s shaking hand to steady him. ‘’Who the fuck is Amanda? Lawrence, you had to cut half your damn leg off. What the fuck did that help? Did you use your foot to pay for fucking marriage counselling?’’ 

_And before you know it, your kidneys are on eBay._ Lawrence vaguely wonders where Adam’s obsession with the black market comes from. He’s still holding Adam’s hand as he babbles.

‘’When did Jigsaw help me?’’ he continues, his voice cracking. ‘’He fucking left me here to die. The only thing that has helped me is the fact there’s still running water from that god damn bathtub.’’

‘’It wasn’t your game. That’s why I’m here. You’re coming with me.’’

Adam stares at him intently. The hand gripping the pipe comes forward and rests on Lawrence’s, which holds the cane he’ll walk with for the rest of his life. Lawrence considers that Adam could probably do with a cane far more than him. And a stretcher, and a few hundred painkillers, to say the least.

‘’Are you going to put me in another game?’’ Adam croaks. He shifts, too weak to draw back. ‘’Did Jigsaw send you to finish me off? What did he _do_ to you?’’

_Well, the point of the games is that you don’t have to die_ , Lawrence almost says, his analytical mind kicking in. Oh, what’s the use? Adam always did have a way of forcing Lawrence to put his heart over his head.

‘’No, no, I’m not going to hurt you. No one knows I’m here. I- I couldn’t leave you to die, okay. It’s not right. I promised.’’

Adam’s breath hitches. That final day. He had listened to Lawrence’s final words rattle around his head ever since.

_You’re going to be all right. You’re just wounded in the shoulder. I have to go and get help. Don’t worry, I’ll bring someone back. I promise._

_I’ll bring someone back. I promise._

_I promise._

‘’You came back.’’

Lawrence smiles- a genuine, proper smile- and gently unclasps his hand from Adam’s to reach into his pocket and retrieve a key. He holds it between his thumb and forefinger, holding it up to the dim light and letting Adam realise what it is, before he places it gently into his hand. 

‘’Here. About time.’’ 

Adam reaches down and lets the _click_ of the lock fill the room. 

Later, much later, Lawrence would think to ask why Adam trusted him so readily. Adam would smile, and put his hand on Lawrence’s, and reply very simply. 

‘’Because you promised.’’


End file.
